


【卡带】好吃不如饺子，好玩不过……

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &卡斯X带飞&很混乱的那种关系，四个人各种的XXOO，卡斯是双胞胎，带飞是兄弟。肉肉乱炖，还请纯情小天使避雷。&现代AU，文笔渣OOC私设严重





	【卡带】好吃不如饺子，好玩不过……

带土回家后，震惊的看到屋子里一片凌乱，卡卡西的房门没有关上，里面传出淫乱的呻吟和肉体交缠的声音。带土红着眼握紧拳头，从公文包掏出律师拟好的《离婚协议书》“啪”的一声拍在桌子上，转身离开。走时狠狠地把大门带上，震的整件房都在震动。

阿飞在斯坎儿的肚子上上下起伏，听到巨大的关门声吓了一跳，扭头看向门口问斯坎儿：“有人回来了吗？”

斯坎儿举着微型录影机，从对着两人相接的地方拍到阿飞的脸，笑着说：“大概是我哥回来了。”

“你哥？”阿飞舔舔嘴唇。斯坎儿看到后把录影机放在一旁，压下阿飞啃了一会他的嘴唇，说：“你可别打他的注意，我哥是老实人。”

“怎么会呢？前辈明明知道阿飞最爱的就是斯坎儿前辈啦！”阿飞揽上他的脖子讨好的笑着。

“谁知道呢，你这个小骚货发起情来是个有鸡巴的都能上。说，XX网的视频是谁拍的？这么喜欢让人看你的屁眼啊！”说着狠狠捏了一把阿飞的屁股肉。

“没……没有谁，是阿飞自己、自己拍的啦……前辈轻点啊，阿飞好痛！”屁股被操不说，还要被拧，真的又疼又爽。

“真是个骚腚，被拧了就这么紧啊。别以为我没看见旁边的人影，还不止一个人吧。说什么挑战吃进三个假屌，你屁眼能撑的开吗？被操宽了穴，我可不会喜欢你了。”脸上涂着紫色眼影的男人威胁他说。

阿飞听到斯坎儿说不喜欢他，立马把腿圈在他腰上撒娇恳求：“阿飞没有，阿飞很紧的。前辈看了应该也知道阿飞挑战失败了，所以阿飞没有变松嘛！”

“旁边的人是谁？不说就不给你。”斯坎儿退出阿飞的身体，阿飞可怜兮兮的扭着腰，想用屁股去吃斯坎儿的大屌，可斯坎儿都巧妙的避开，让他连龟头都吃不到。

“是，是小迪和蝎啦！我们什么都没做，只是拜托他们拍片子而已……”阿飞心虚的越说越小声。

“是吗？”

“是的是的！阿飞对天发誓！”阿飞做出发誓的手势。

斯坎儿拿起录影机，对焦阿飞，“你这么喜欢拍片子，找我不好吗？我可是专业的。”

阿飞舔了一下嘴唇笑的开了花，“好啊。”

“今天我就操死你这个小骚货。”

“喜欢被捏乳头自己捏，我可没有多余的手。”

阿飞听话的捏着自己的乳尖，一副舒服的样子扭着身体，“前辈不进来，可以帮忙舔舔乳尖不好吗？”

“你捏好了我就舔。”镜头对准其中的一个乳头，录屏里拍到阿飞灵活的手指又捻又挑又拉扯敏感小巧的乳头，尖尖挺挺立立。

阿飞捏着乳晕，把乳尖捏起，小小的乳孔红艳艳的，“前辈快来……”

“真听话∧ ∧”

斯坎儿用舌尖抵着乳孔舔来舔去，阿飞更是把胸膛贴上他的嘴里，斯坎儿用嘴唇含住乳尖抿了几口用牙齿咬住，空出一只手捏起另一只乳头。

“啊～嗯啊～～好舒服啊～前辈我要～进来～快进来～阿飞要嘛～”

“小可爱想要什么，可要自己说清楚啊。”斯坎儿舔着他的下巴。

阿飞分开腿，手指拉开自己的后穴，靠近了看都能看到里面肠肉的蠕动。

“这里……进来……”

斯坎儿举起录影机对准阿飞的屁眼，把一切拍的清清楚楚，流着水饥渴的样子让斯坎儿也绷不住了，可进去之前还是要把小骚货的实话逼出来。

“阿飞该说的可不是这个吧，再说一次。”

“前辈真坏～”阿飞把腿打的更开，“操我，狠狠地操我的骚穴～进来顶我的子宫～我要前辈的精液，让阿飞受孕吧～啊～～”

斯坎儿扶着暴起血管的肉棍抵住阿飞的穴口，一口气插到最底，直接顶进乙状结肠猛浪的肏干起来。

“如你所愿。”

“啊啊～～好爽好爽啊～前辈，前辈肏阿飞的子宫了，阿飞要怀了要怀了！啊啊啊啊啊啊～前辈好厉害还厉害～用力，用力干我我啊～～”

阿飞伸长舌头，穿透舌头的两个舌钉暴露在空气中，满嘴的涎水流出来。

斯坎儿过去跟他接吻，他真是爱死了舔在一起时那种硬硬的感觉，包裹在肠壁里的肉棒又涨大了一圈。

“把你操舒服了，阿飞可要再给我口一次。”斯坎儿贪心的说。

“哈啊啊～～前辈好棒～又变大了～前辈要……阿飞口……几次都好啊～我要吃棒棒～”阿飞自己扭着腰用屁股吃着肉棒，想到下面吃饱了又能用上面吃了，兴奋的又分泌出好多哈喇子。

“阿飞真是个小可爱。”

带土趴在马桶上吐的腰都直不起来了，从家里出来后怒气冲冲的去了离家不远的酒吧，把之前的藏酒喝了个精光。

带土酒量并不好，但他喜欢藏酒。从小生活在宇智波的大家族里，从小受斑的熏陶学会了很多格调。这一次他喝的鼎鼎大醉算是人生中的第二次，第一次的时候定下了他和卡卡西的婚姻。

他们从小就认识，从上学开始就是俗套的天才和吊车尾的故事，后来他们成了朋友，后来他们高中大学都在一起。

大学毕业聚会的时候，带土想对卡卡西告白，酒喝了一杯又一杯，本想给自己壮胆，却忘了自己酒量并不好，聚会还没结束就把自己喝倒在桌子底下。

第二天醒来的时候，才发现他被卡卡西上了。一开始心里就像倒了一缸酱油，渐渐地开心起来，后来笑的嘴角都要咧到耳朵后面，又没羞没臊的跟卡卡西干了一炮。

再后来就是不顾家族的反对，义无反顾和卡卡西领了结婚证。

被荷尔蒙控制的年轻人总是那么容易冲动，他们以为只要有爱情就能敌过一切，却不知宇智波和木叶早就在暗暗较劲，双方高层私底下做的龌龊事总是会隐瞒了年轻的孩子们，当卡卡西和带土被各自的高层和族长招呼去之后，才知道两人处在了什么位置。

间谍，潜伏，奸细，卧底……

一开始双方都抱着愧疚的心理越发的对对方好，却敌不过被人精心设计的离间计。

怀疑，猜忌，困惑，伤心，暴怒……

最终变成每日争吵和同床异梦。

他们绊绊磕磕维持了近八年的婚姻，再也经不起任何一点的风浪，又一次的误会，两人再也无法坚持下去了。

“离婚！”

带土含着泪终于说出了最终的选择。

由于两人心中还是不舍得这段感情，拖沓了两个月迟迟都没有找律师拟离婚协议书。可他没想到的是，本想心平气和的与他好聚好散，没想到竟然就这么憋不住把人带家里来！

怪不得，怪不得卡卡西答应离婚的时候那么痛快，原来早就劈腿了！

带土趴在马桶上吐完了，就呜呜的哭。本来不想多管闲事的斯坎儿，还是忍不住上前拉了一把，怕他掉进坑里憋死自己，却没想到一把被他抱住吻住，拖进侧间开始扒他的裤子。

这算什么事？

虽然斯坎儿的艳遇不少，但被一个醉鬼强上还是第一次遇见。

这醉鬼的力气还真不小，斯坎儿一时半刻还真挣脱不了他，单手抱住他还能脱了两人的裤子，笨拙的手指还是成功把斯坎儿挑逗硬了，还没反应过来那个醉鬼就做了上去。

也许是没做好扩张，只进去龟头就插不进去了，带土难受的推开斯坎儿，晕晕乎乎的没了力气，晕倒在他身上。

“喂，喂，想要做自己动啊，你再不醒我可要走了。”斯坎儿推开他看到他的脸震惊的瞪大了眼睛。

阿飞！？

不是阿飞，虽然跟阿飞长得很像，但气质不太一样。

阿飞是可爱系的，这位算是严肃系？一本正经的脸看起来是“老实人”呢。

 今日这个艳遇来的好啊，保守系的阿飞压在身下会不会也跟阿飞一样浪呢？

看来被哥撵出来也不是件坏事，先让阿飞自己在外面喝酒吧，他先玩一会儿。

卡卡西收拾好卧室，心里还是生气。他这个同胞兄弟虽然没有从小一起长大，但一直知道他是什么德行。好几年没联系的他突然打电话，说来到M市请他收留，看在是兄弟的份上才让他住几天，没想到竟然在他屋里搞了起来。

卡卡西倒不是介意他跟他的相好做好事，但他就不能去客房吗！都跟他说了除了他的卧室和带土的卧室不能进去，其他怎么折腾都行。

偏偏这小子就是故意给他难堪，直接打包丢出去了事。

而且臭小子的口味真是越来越重了，相好的带着那么奇葩的面具也干的那么欢，害得他也……

想想他也已经大半年没有碰过带土了，就算两人做爱也是打一炮算完，这夫夫做的就跟跑友似的。

卡卡西把床单扔进洗衣机，拿起除尘器到处打扫，走到带土房间时轻轻敲了两下没人回应，打开门发现里面没有人。

总觉得带土像故意躲着他一般，每日早出晚归，他已经好多天没看到带土的脸了。

即使过去了许多年，卡卡西也依旧记得把喝醉的带土带回家，迫不及待的实施了当日的计划。他本就打算把带土灌醉，带回家酱酱又酿酿，就算带土醒来会揍他一顿，卡卡西也认了，反正人已经被他吃干抹净，即使带土想逃避也改变不了什么了。

没想到带土竟然会那么高兴，原来他们是相爱的。卡卡西永远忘不掉带土抱在被子里笑的一抖一抖的样子。

卡卡西关上带土的房门，心里突然觉得好累，想不到他跟带土竟然走到这种地步，如果他们只是普普通通的人该有多好。卡卡西手抚上桌子，感觉手捏到了纸质的东西，拿起一看标题写着“离婚协议书”，而且带土已经签上了名字。

“嗯……唔唔……哈～哈啊～”

带土被斯坎儿摁在马桶盖上，衣服散落了一地，撅着屁股让男人的肉棒不停的进进出出。

这么矜持的叫声，阿飞可从来没叫过，这种从未体验过得新鲜感让斯坎儿来了兴致。

屁股不如阿飞的软，看来不经常使用，不过好在够紧。只是调教的不够好，他肏了这么久屁股都高潮过两次了，前面却一直没射，看来不抓一抓是射不了了。

斯坎儿懒懒的撸着前面，手都酸了也没射出来，只是不停的分泌前列腺液。

“前辈竟然偷偷啃骨头，怎么不叫阿飞一起玩？”阿飞突然出现在身后把斯坎儿吓了一跳。

“普通的骨头我怎么会偷吃，你看看他长的像谁？”斯坎儿把带土翻过身，抬起他的脸。阿飞摘下面具凑近那张与他像极了的脸，看了又看，“哥哥。”

“怎么？你也有个双胞胎哥哥，怎么从没听你提起过。”斯卡尔抱着带土依旧没有抽出性器，当着阿飞的面细细的亲他的脖子。

哼，斯坎儿前辈真是的，从没这么温柔的对我，都用咬的。阿飞撇撇嘴，回答他：“不是，但我们的确是亲兄弟，还没上学，可怜的阿飞就被斑老头送到国外了，只跟我这个哥哥用邮件联系过，今天是长大后的第一次见面。”

“那你跟我的命运真像，我们可真是天生一对。”斯坎儿让带土歪在自己的怀里，咬着带土的耳朵，带土微微挣扎了一下，又乖乖的不动了。

阿飞舔了一下嘴唇，看着自己的哥哥，凑进去摸着他的胸肌，感叹一句：“哥哥的身材真棒啊！”

“的确是不错，可惜啊不管怎么肏都不射，你这个哥哥不会有什么隐疾吧。”斯坎儿指着带土硬邦邦的那里给阿飞看。

“阿飞不清楚，要不我来试试。”阿飞跪坐在地上抓住带土的阴茎张开嘴巴，却让斯坎儿的手指探了进去，玩着阿飞的舌头，挑逗着里面硬硬的金属豆子，“这里不行，用屁股，我可不想让别人享受这种待遇。”

“唔唔唔唔……”

斯坎儿抽出手指，阿飞才能好好说话，“前辈真爱吃醋，哥哥才不是别人！”

斯坎儿抬起眼睛想了想，点点头，笑眯眯的看着阿飞：“你说的对，我们都是一家人。不过换个地方玩，这里太挤了。我想好好疼爱一下你哥哥。”

“阿飞听前辈的！”

酒店里三俱肉体叠在一起，斯坎儿插着带土，带土被迫插着阿飞，阿飞努力扭着腰绞着哥哥的肉棒，斯坎儿的力度穿过带土传了过去，阿飞也被顶的慌个不停。

“啊～～前辈好厉害～哥哥好厉害～阿飞……阿飞要去了，要去了，嗯嗯～啊啊～～”

阿飞抓着床单射了出来，屁股也同时到了高潮，紧紧的绞住带土的性器，一波又一波的蠕动过后，阿飞脱力的趴在床上。

“好紧，带土的屁股真是极品，他每次都紧咬着我不放，我也要冲了。”斯坎儿抓着他的腰，快速的抽插几十下，第二次中出在带土的屁股里。

斯坎儿和阿飞同时离开带土身体，斯坎儿弹了带土依旧硬硬的用阴茎，可怜的小带土巍巍颤颤的在凉凉的空气中抖了抖，吐出一点透明的液体。

“你哥哥真够坚挺的，这都不射，看来阿飞的屁股不是对谁都管用啊。”斯坎儿摸着黏糊糊的柱身，用手上下套弄起来。

“是不是酒醉的人不会射，前辈都努力这么久了，还喂了他两次精液，那是阿飞的，难道前辈想让哥哥怀上孩子吗？”

“要跟你说多少次，男人是不会怀的。”斯坎儿捏住他的鼻子，“小东西醋劲还这么大。”

“哼，为了报复你我决定给哥哥口交！”

阿飞刚说完就被斯坎儿捏住了下颚，迫使他不得不张开嘴，“你先把我伺候完再说吧，被卡卡西搅了好事，今天还没操过你的小嘴呢。”

斯坎儿把半勃的性器插到阿飞嘴里， 阿飞兴奋的分泌出唾液，像吃棒棒糖一样舔着斯坎儿的阴茎，舌头卷了两下，用金属颗粒磨着柱身，斯坎儿的那里立马变大变硬，塞满了阿飞的小嘴。阿飞更是高兴揉着斯坎儿的睾丸吃的更深，一直伸到喉咙深处，让性器分泌出的前列腺液滴进喉管里。

“不得了，真是爱死你这个小可爱了。”斯坎儿揉着阿飞的头发，捏着他的耳朵，阿飞就会兴奋的舔着更欢快。

两人干的正爽的时候，突然响起了手机铃声，斯坎儿说了一句“你哥哥的电话”，阿飞立马吐出性器爬下床找到手机，兴奋的拿过去给斯坎儿看。

斯坎儿对这个任性的人真没辙，不依他的话会扭头就走，记得第一次见面时想方设法的从他身上套情报。斯坎儿守住了底线没给，却没想到这个小骚货竟绑架他，用屁股奸了他三天三夜。斯坎儿却如获珍宝，这个阿飞太符合他的口味了。

斯坎儿看到手机来电显示“笨卡卡”，打开扬声器模式接了电话。

“带土你听我说，离婚的事情我觉得我们还需要再仔细考量一下，我……我……还不想……”

“是哥哥的丈夫哎。”阿飞突然插话。

“这个笨卡卡是我哥。”斯坎儿说。

电话那头沉默了几秒，“你们怎么会拿着带土的手机？”

“来楼下酒店的XXX房间，有大礼。”斯坎儿挂断电话，对阿飞说：“我们要好好准备准备了。”

阿飞兴奋的点点头，下床拿过随身携带的箱子，打开后扔出绳子、按摩棒、鞭子、拉珠、尿道棒、贞操带等等。

斯坎儿看着阿飞这么高兴，他也跟着兴奋，拉过还在醉酒的带土，抬起他的腿扶着自己的坚挺没入带土的后穴。

“先借你消消火吧。”

卡卡西进到酒店卧室的时候，看到的这一幕简直想杀人。可下一秒就晕过去了，再醒来时发现自己被拷上了了手铐，而且被结结实实的拷在暖气管上。

“嗯～哈啊～嗯嗯～”

卡卡西瞪红着双眼看着自己的弟弟趴在带土身上逞欲。“带土！带土！你醒醒！快醒过来！斯坎儿，你想死吗？！”

“话可不能这么说，是带土喝醉了缠上我的，我……挣扎不过，只能顺水推舟了。”扶起带土，当着卡卡西的面揉捏他的乳头。

“不可能！绝对不可能！带土绝对不会的！”

“这样吧，为了不让你吃亏，我把阿飞借给你用。阿飞！”

“前辈好坏啊，明明是前辈做错了事，却拿阿飞来抵罪。”阿飞嘴上虽然这样说，但还是兴奋的解开卡卡西的腰带褪下他的裤子，看到里面的尺寸时捂住了嘴巴。

“好壮观啊，看哥哥被上也兴奋了吗？”阿飞伸出舌头舔一下嘴唇，张开嘴巴就要舔。

“不许舔，用屁股。”斯坎儿说。

阿飞只能伸回舌头，撇撇嘴。

“哥哥？”卡卡西看着把面具歪到一旁的男人，才发现下巴和嘴跟带土果然很像。

“哦对，给你看个惊喜。阿飞把面具摘下来。”

卡卡西看到面具后面的脸，惊讶的瞪大双眼……

阿飞用屁股强奸人简直炉火纯青，卡卡西被他各种角度的吸绞有好几次差点交代，但硬生生的忍住了。

“不用吧，你们夫夫俩一个两个的都不射可真不好玩。”阿飞撅着屁股又泄了一次，可屁股里的那根依然硬着。

“带土快被我灌满了，后面一直干高潮。卡卡西看来你没少调教啊！”斯坎儿赞叹。

卡卡西死死盯着带土粘腻的下体，眼神变的更深邃，“换我来。”

“哇！前辈的哥哥开窍了耶！”阿飞欢乐的拍拍手，手一碰解开了卡卡西的手铐。

斯坎儿腾出地方，走到阿飞身边把他抱在怀里，两人看热闹似的看着卡卡西和带土接下来要做的事。

卡卡西轻轻柔柔的一点点吻着带土，手指下的力道也温柔又强硬，阿飞满眼的羡慕，“哥哥真好啊，能有人这么温柔的对待，前辈只会咬阿飞。”

“好好好，我也亲一个。”斯坎儿咬住阿飞的嘴唇，拉扯着他的唇瓣，阿飞伸出舌头探入斯坎儿的口中，斯坎儿立马卷住轻咬着，扣住他的后脑勺蛮横的吸着他的舌头。

卡卡西分开带土的腿，看到的都是别人的痕迹，扯起床单狠狠地擦着，对着红肿的小穴狠狠地插了进去，再也不吝惜的操干着身下的人。

“一点都不怜香惜玉，阿飞还羡慕带土吗？”斯坎儿捏着阿飞的鼻子问。

“你哥好猛哦。”阿飞的眼睛里冒着星星。

斯坎儿简直气结，把他摁在地上没入湿润的小穴，“我也可以。”

“卡卡西……轻点……”带土迷迷糊糊的眯着眼睛有些哀求的说。

卡卡西并没有因为带土的哀求放轻力道，里面的壁肉被他乱插一顿打乱了规律，乱七八糟的绞着卡卡西的肉棒，连着一波又一波的高潮在身体里炸开，卡卡西也在也不绷着一点不留的射进带土的肚子里。

“我……我想射……”带土觉得他的阴茎要炸了，可没有卡卡西的帮助他射不出来。

“带土，你离开我都不行了，竟然还想跟我离婚。”卡卡西抽出疲软，俯下身用手指拉开龟头上的马眼，舌尖灵活快速的不停的刺激里面敏感的嫩肉，带土被刺激的流出一股股眼泪，咬着嘴唇，抓紧床单。卡卡西把手指伸进后穴，不停的刺激前列腺那个地方，没过多久带土弓起腰射了出来。

“啪啪啪啪啪”是鼓掌的声音。

“原来是需要技巧的！”阿飞叹为观止。

“我们不亏是兄弟，不但找的情人长得像，而且……都是变态。”斯坎儿调侃。

带土虽然有点晕，但醒了过来。看到自己全裸，卡卡西全裸，还有地上两个全裸着男人正在做着，抓起被子抱住自己，“这……这是怎么回事？”

“哥哥，好久不见啊～”阿飞被斯坎儿操软了，抬起无力的手挥着。

“阿飞？！”

涂着紫色眼影的男人对带土笑了笑，示意让卡卡西自己说。

“斯卡尔，我的双胞胎弟弟……也是压了你一晚上的人。”

？！带土扶着发晕的脑袋，渐渐想起之前发生的事。

“卡卡西，你也不是早就有外遇了吗？我跟哪个男人上床都跟你没、有、关、系！”

“我什么时候有外遇了！恶人先告状这一招你怎么屡试不爽，能不能换个新招数？”卡卡西也怒了。

“我回家的时候明明听见你在房间里跟别人苟且！”

“……那是我们……”斯坎儿说。

“……”带土尴尬，也想起晕过去之前的确抓住一个人亲来着，没想到竟然是卡卡西的兄弟。

卡卡西看不到带土对他有一点愧意，心中越来越气愤，“斯坎儿，你上了我爱人，是不是该还回来。”

斯坎儿看了看这对同床异梦的夫夫，拍了拍阿飞的屁股说：“应该应该，等我操完就把阿飞让给你。”

“啊～前辈～阿飞，阿飞快被前辈操死了～能不能嗯～用嘴巴……”阿飞被一晃一晃的话都说不利索。

“不可以，只能用屁股，我相信阿飞可以的。”斯坎儿用虎口捏着阿飞的臀肉不停的抖动着，里面咬的越来越紧，两人都用大力气干起来，然后一起释放了。

斯坎儿又亲了他几口，才不舍的退出来。掰开阿飞的双腿，把他的穴口暴露在两人的面前，“请慢用。不过，不许吻他，这里是我的。”

卡卡西过去，毫不客气的进到阿飞的屁股里，动着腰进进出出他的穴口。

斯坎儿正在与阿飞接吻，突然被带土拉走，强吻着，手握着阴茎就要往自己屁眼里送。

斯坎儿乐的自在，把带土抵在墙上抬起一条腿操着。

“带土你！”卡卡西想去阻止，可身上盘着阿飞走不了。

“我可以随便亲，亲哪里都可以。”带土轻咬斯坎儿的下唇。

斯坎儿耸耸肩，表示我没办法。

“带土的马眼是我的。”卡卡西警告自家的弟弟。

“明白！”

四个人就像四只淫兽，香艳的肉体都绞在一起，身上混合着汗液、精液、前列腺液。卡卡西操着阿飞吻着带土，斯坎儿操着带土吻着阿飞。

有时卡卡西和斯坎儿一同操着阿飞，带土给阿飞口交。有时他们一起操着带土，阿飞用屁股奸哥哥。

有时候带土和阿飞纠缠在一起，斯坎儿打开录影机拍下来，卡卡西只能拿出手机拍了几张照片。

快没有力气的时候，才各归各位，斯坎儿终于可以让阿飞给他口了，硬硬的粒子在屌上滚的感觉简直让他爽翻。带土在卡卡西身下冒着大股大股的眼泪，卡卡西知道他真的哭了。

“带土……”卡卡西吻去他的泪水也满脸的痛苦，“如果不是你在S国出卖了木叶的情报，我也不会选择站脚木叶，所以，为什么……为什么你一次次的出卖背叛我？”

“我没有，说多少次你才知道我真的没有出卖你，那件事不是我做的，可刺杀斑老爷子可是你做的吧，卡卡西。”带土瞪着红红的眼看着他。

“我真的已经倦了，不想再吵了……”卡卡西紧紧抱起带土。

“你从来就没有相信过我，一次都没有！你出去出去！”带土推着他，用浑身的力气去拒绝卡卡西。

斯坎儿享受着阿飞超高的口技，虽然听到并没有管这两人的事情。阿飞可是听到了，几个深喉外加使劲嘬，让斯坎儿交代他嘴里。吐出疲软的阴茎张开嘴让斯坎儿看，满嘴的白色液体，全部咽了下去。然后对着卡卡西说：“出卖情报的是我，刺杀斑的是前辈。”阿飞指指斯坎儿。

斯坎儿无奈的看着他，指着自己的下体，“来，舔干净。”

听到阿飞的话，卡卡西和带土震惊的都不动了。

“你，你们什么关系？彼此都知道？”带土问。

“嫂子这话问的真奇怪，我们自有自己的生活，为何为了那些老头子去拼命，意思意思就行了。是吧，阿飞。”

阿飞舔干净后，点点头接着说：“斑老头对阿飞又不好，如果不是他阿飞哪能从小颠沛流离跟哥哥分开，前辈去刺杀老斑头还是我提供的行程。”

“所以我故意失手了。”斯坎儿亲亲他。

“么～前辈最好了！”阿飞给他一个大大的拥抱。

看到他俩，卡卡西还带土才发现自己有多愚蠢。

“对不起，带土。”卡卡西抢先道了歉，希望这次能挽留住他。

“我也有错……卡卡西……”带土深深地吻住他，许久才分开。

“我爱你。”带土说。

机场。斯坎儿和阿飞要离开了，兄弟和兄弟之间分别说着话。在临别的一刻带土才发现有点舍不得阿飞，两人紧紧的拥抱在一起。阿飞掀开面具，迅速在带土唇上印了一口。

斯坎儿拉着阿飞进了安检门。

“阿飞真是个温柔的人呢。”斯坎儿看着阿飞。

“这是夸奖吗？之前还说阿飞心狠手辣。”

“那也是夸。”

斯坎儿掀开阿飞的面具，突然咬住他的嘴唇，狠狠地吻了起来。阿飞用尽力气才推开他，“前辈突然做什么呀！不小心搞起来就赶不上飞机啦！”

“消毒。”

斯坎儿又凑近，阿飞迅速的用手指摁住他的嘴巴，“那是我最亲最爱的哥哥，亲一下又没什么。”

“不行，阿飞最亲最爱的人应该是我，亲哥哥也不行。”

“前辈真爱吃醋！”

“我喜欢吃咸的。”

……

End


End file.
